Extras Together
by TheeBombDiggity
Summary: AU/Pre-Serum! Steve meets Peggy at a restaurant, and after Bucky convinces him to talk to her, he ends up inviting her to Coney Island where he'll be third wheeling Bucky's date. She accepts, and they decide to go for a walk together.


**AN/** What better way to procrastinate other stories than to add a new one shot! I had this idea while at a carnival, and I thought it was cute and I wanted to write it. Please let me know what you think! Read and review!

* * *

"Steve, seriously, just go talk to her." Steve Rogers faced his best friend, Bucky Barnes, not even realizing he was looking away. The two sat across from each other at L&L Automat, both with a cup of coffee sitting in front of them, Bucky's half-empty, and Steve's getting cold without a drop missing.

"Talk to who?" He asked, completely lost in thought.

Bucky sighed, "You're hopeless. Get up and go talk to that dame you can't keep your eyes off of." He gestured toward the girl talking to a waitress sitting on the other side of the diner. She had dark brown wavy hair that brushed over her shoulders and was pinned back out of her face. She wore bright red lipstick that matched the colour painted on her nails, as well as the belt she wore around a dark blue dress.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "You really think I can just go and talk to her, Buck?"

"Sure, why not?" Bucky had an encouraging smile on his face.

"Because I'm not you."

It was true, in looks and personality, Bucky and Steve were opposites. Bucky was tall, muscular, and always knew just what to say and how to say it, no matter who he was talking to. Steve was small and skinny, he had no idea how to talk to any woman. He rarely saw anyone that wasn't Bucky or whoever he was taking out on a date, so there hadn't been any time to practice.

"That has nothing to do with this, Steve. All you have to do is go and introduce yourself. It's easy."

"Easy for you maybe," Steve sighed. He looked over again as the waitress left. The woman sitting there watched the waitress walk away, and as she turned back, she made eye contact with Steve, smiling when she did. Steve, however, immediately looked down.

"She saw me looking at her." He said, sounding defeated.

"And?" Bucky pressed.

"Well, she smiled… I think."

"There's your chance, pal. You don't talk to her, you're paying for dinner," he smirked.

"What do I even say?"

"I told you, just introduce yourself."

Steve sighed, then finally got up. He looked around and hesitated, already thinking of a backup plan for if this conversation doesn't go well. He walked around the booths and slowly made his way over to the woman's table, Bucky looked over his shoulder to make sure his friend didn't do something stupid.

The woman looked at Steve when he got to her table, the lipstick she wore curved with her smile, but she said nothing.

"Uhh… Hi. I'm Steve Rogers," he kept his hands in his pockets as he talked, not knowing whether he should have kept them free or restrict them.

"Peggy Carter," she told him, her accent caught Steve off-guard as she spoke.

"You're from England?" He asked, amazed at how he found something to keep a conversation going.

"I am."

"How long have you been in New York for?"

"About a week now. Sightseeing, I suppose."

"H-have you seen…" he trailed off and looked to Bucky who looked as if he would be nudging him on if he had been closer.

"Seen what?" Peggy was confused about the sudden silence.

"Coney Island!" Steve all but shouted as he turned his head back to face Peggy, who jumped at his outburst.

"No, I haven't. Should I? The girl I'm staying with is going there tomorrow, she invited me along."

"It's a lot of fun. Actually, my friend and I," he nudged his head toward Bucky, "are going tomorrow as well, he's got a date, but he asked me to tag along… anyway, if you go, maybe we'll run into you."

"I'd like that." Peggy smiled at him, "I'll see you there."

Steve looked surprised when she didn't reject his suggestion. "Well, alright. It was nice to meet you, Peggy." He smiled at her and returned to his seat.

"How'd it go, pal? Didn't see you jump out a window or anything," Bucky laughed.

"It wasn't that bad, actually she's meeting us at Coney Island tomorrow," Steve smiled.

* * *

The next afternoon, Bucky and Steve got off the train and made their way to the ticket booth, nearby were the girls they'd be meeting up with.

"Hey Bucky!" one of the girls shouted and waved. They both turned to face them, the girl who shouted was Connie, someone Bucky had seen a few times. Next to her, to Steve's surprise was Peggy.

The two walked over to them and Steve smiled at Peggy while Connie hugged Bucky, "This is who you're staying with?"

"Yes it is, I take it that's who your friend is on a date with. Easier for everyone, I suppose," Peggy replied with a laugh.

Steve and Bucky both bought tickets for themselves and for Peggy and Connie, and walked into the amusement park.

Connie and Bucky walked hand-in-hand in front of Steve and Peggy.

"Any rides interest you, Peggy?" Steve asked, looking at the taller rides in the distance.

"I've heard about The Cyclone, that seems like fun."

Bucky laughed when he heard her, "Too bad you'll never get Steve on that one."

Steve's ears turned a slight pink, "I have nothing against The Cyclone, Buck, you just dragged me on it right after I had lunch," he turned to Peggy, "Want to go on it now?"

"Best to get it out of the way before you've eaten." She chuckled.

The four of them had lined up for the wooden coaster and filed into the cars when it was their turn. Bucky and Connie in one set of seats, and Peggy and Steve the seats in front of them.

The ride began, and as it picked up speed, the loud laughter and screams began from everyone on the ride, which subsided whenever the ride slowed down as it climbed an incline, only to continue at the drop. When the ride came to a stop, the four got out of their seats and walked out, though a little dizzy from the speed of the coaster.

"Who's up for the Wonder Wheel?" Bucky smirked, and the four of them walked to the large ferris wheel. Bucky and Connie got into the first passenger car that passed, and Steve and Peggy in the one after that. Steve stood to the side and gestured that Peggy get in first, which she did, and the car began moving when Steve joined her.

Bucky sat with his arm around Connie in their car, and Connie leaned into him.

"Seems like Steve likes Peggy, huh?" she said to him, smiling.

"Yeah, he met her yesterday. Kid couldn't keep his eyes off her." Bucky laughed.

"I think she likes him too. She wasn't too interested in coming here today, but all of a sudden when she got back last night, she couldn't wait to join us."

"Good for them. Hopefully Steve doesn't screw this up somehow."

* * *

Steve and Peggy didn't talk much for a small part of the ride, when finally Steve broke the silence.

"Glad you could come with us, Peg," he told her then corrected himself. "Err.. Peggy. Sorry."

"'Peg' is fine," she smiled, "I'm glad I could come too. I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy myself if it were just me being an extra to Connie's date, but when you invited me, it seemed like it would be more enjoyable."

Steve blushed slightly, "Yeah I'm always an extra on Bucky's dates. Normally, he tries to set me up with someone for a double-date, but I don't think I'm what they've got in mind." He shrugged, "Nice to sit and talk to a beautiful dame now, though. I-I mean… 'woman'... 'new friend'?"

Peggy laughed, "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"

"I told you my luck. This is the longest conversation I've ever had with one."

"Well, anyway. Looks like we can be extras together." She smiled at him again.

The car had gotten to the very top of the Wonder Wheel and the two looked out over the ocean. They could see people beginning to leave the beach as the evening set in, and the sun began to lower toward the water.

"It's breath-taking isn't it?" Steve asked her, smiling at awed look on her face.

"Absolutely beautiful," she replied.

The cart began moving again after a pause, and Steve spoke again.

"Are you hungry at all? The hot dogs are amazing here, would you want one?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely." She smiled.

Steve paused, trying to think of what to say, then looked at her again.

"Hey, um… Maybe the two of us extras could take a walk down the boardwalk together?"

She smiled at him again, "I'd love to, Steve."

* * *

The ride came to a stop and Steve and Peggy met up with Bucky and Connie. Steve laughed quietly at the red smudges around Bucky's lips, and at Connie as she fixed her lipstick.

"Peggy and I are gonna get some food and take a walk. Looks like you two would like some time alone too." Steve laughed louder this time.

"Punk," Bucky chuckled, wiping the smudges off on his sleeve, "we'll see you guys later alright? Meet us at the photobooth for nine." He looked to Peggy, "make sure he doesn't get into trouble, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Connie grinned, "Have fun, you two!"

Bucky and Connie watched them walk to the hot dog vendor.

"Looks like things are going well for them afterall," Bucky smirked.

Steve bought the two of them hot dogs and they walked down the boardwalk together. As the sun continued to set, the lights around the amusement park began to turn on, making the boardwalk look even nicer.

"So, what do you do, Steve?" Peggy asked, and Steve looked at her, not sure what she meant, "For fun, you know. What are your hobbies?"

"Oh," Steve said, "well, I like drawing. Always been a fan of it."

"You're an artist? Would you show me some of your drawings some time?"

Steve grinned, "Of course." He wasn't sure what made him happier, the fact that Peggy wasn't put off by him liking art, or that she'd want to see him again.

"What do you like doing?" Steve returned her question.

Peggy thought about it for a second then looked at him, "I like dancing."

"Yeah? I'd bet every guy would be asking you to dance with them." Steve smiled at her. He meant it too, he thought she was beautiful, way too beautiful to be interested in someone like him.

Peggy laughed quietly before looking forward, "Well, not _every_ guy."

Just as Steve was about to speak, the two heard some guys standing to the right of the boardwalk wolf-whistle at Peggy.

One of the guys shouted to her, "Hey you're a real knockout, why don't you ditch the kid and spend time with some real men?"

Peggy grabbed Steve's hand and walked a little faster. Steve followed suit, but looked behind him, "Peg, they're following us."

Suddenly, Peggy stopped and turned around, "It's clear you have nothing better to do than to sit around and waste air, so why don't you do us all a favour, and ride The Cyclone without a seatbelt?"

Steve raised his eyebrow at her, then looked at the guy she was talking to, who was clearly dumbfounded.

"Yeesh, whatever you say, your majesty," he said, but when Peggy turned back around, the guy looked to his friend and said, "No need for her to be so rude. Whatever, too frumpy anyway."

As soon as he said that, Peggy whipped around and punched him square in the jaw, making Steve jump and the man fall to the ground, "Now, any other remarks?" She asked him.

"N-no ma'am." He stuttered.

"That's what I thought," she confirmed, "Come on Steve." She took his hand again and walked away with him in tow.

When Steve finally put together what had happened he looked at Peggy, "That was great back there."

"He was a coward, needed to be set straight." Peggy smirked to herself.

"I don't think they're following us anymore, so if you don't want to hold my hand you don't have to." Steve laughed, but was hopeful that she didn't let go.

"I have no problem with it. Why?" she smiled as she repositioned her hand so their fingers were intertwined, "Do you?"

Steve blushed, "N-not at all."

"Back to our previous conversation, do you like dancing?" She asked.

"Well, I've never really been, women aren't exactly lining up to dance with someone they might step on. I like the idea of dancing, if that counts."

"I heard they have music here, maybe if someone were to… I don't know, say, ask me to dance, I could help him out."

Steve's blushed deepened, he wondered how she could be so confident all the time, he loved how sure of herself she was, it was like nothing ever scared her, but he was confused nonetheless. He stopped and looked at her. He had to look up slightly in order to look her in the eyes but smiled when his bright blue eyes met her dark brown.

"Would you allow me to dance with you, Peg?"

"Only if you'll allow me to teach you." She smiled back.

"Shall we then?" Steve asked as he held his arm out for her. She held on to it and the two walked toward an outdoor fenced-in dance area with a band playing swing music. The song ended as the two arrived and a female singer walked on stage to join the band and they began to play a slower jazz song.

"It's Been a Long, Long Time." Steve said.

"Pardon?" Peggy asked.

"This song, it's one of my favourites. 'It's Been a Long, Long Time."

"Oh, well in that case it's good that we got here when we did."

The two stood in front of each other, and Peggy took Steve's left hand and placed it on her waist, then moved her own to his shoulder while her other hand held his. Steve looked down at their feet moving, and Peggy smiled.

"I won't step on you, I promise. Just look at me, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." He told her then looked up at her face, "You really do look beautiful, Peg. Yesterday too, apparently I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"I noticed," Peggy laughed, "But thank you Steve, you are too sweet."

The two got lost in the music they were dancing to, until Steve looked at a park clock nearby, "Eight forty-five. I guess we should go back and meet up with Bucky and Connie." he sighed.

They stopped dancing and began walking back along the boardwalk to the photobooth.

"Thank you for walking with me, Steve. I loved talking to you. Nice for us extras to spend some time together," Peggy laughed quietly, and a hint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Thank you for teaching me how to dance," Steve blushed as well, "Is it too bold to assume this was a d-date?" He asked her.

"I was hoping you'd ask. I would consider it one." She smiled as she replied.

The two made it back to Bucky and Connie, "So, how was your walk?" Connie, who was holding a large stuffed bear, asked them.

"I trust you stayed out of trouble, Steve?" Bucky smiled.

"It was really nice." Peggy replied to Connie's question and Steve smiled at her before looking to Bucky, "When have I ever gotten into trouble?"

The four walked into the booth and sat together while the camera in the booth took four photos of them. They left and waited a minute for four copies to be printed out, and each took one stip of pictures when they did get printed.

"Probably a good time to get on the train home," Bucky suggested and they all left Coney Island and headed to the station.

* * *

They got back to Brooklyn, and Bucky and Steve decided to walk Connie and Peggy home. The four of them got to Connie's house and said their goodbyes, Bucky and Connie hugged and shared a long kiss while Steve, unknowing what to do, held his hand out for a handshake.

"I thought this was a date, Steve." Peggy smiled, then took his hand to pull him in for a short hug followed by a quick kiss. Steve smiled and his ears turned red, but he decided to kiss her again quickly. Together, they decided to kiss once again for a longer time, smiling at the end of it.

"I'll see you again soon, right, Peg?" Steve asked her

"Of course, you have to show me your art." Peggy responded

"Right, how could I forget?"

"Tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Tomorrow." He confirmed.

Connie and Peggy walked into Connie's house as Steve and Bucky made their way back home as well.

"Have a good day?" Bucky asked him, smiling.

Steve, who was still blushing from having his first kiss, smiled as well, "One of the best."

"Glad I told you to talk to her?"

"I probably would have if you didn't tell me to." Steve smirked, not wanting to give any credit to Bucky.

"You're a punk,"

"Jerk."

He was glad that he had a friend like Bucky, someone to be his wingman, someone to make sure he never let chances slip away, he was thankful to have him there, otherwise, he may have had the worst day, being the only extra, instead of having the best day, spending it with another extra, together.


End file.
